


100 Ways To Say "I Love You"

by lunarcat



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Ways To Say I Love You
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarcat/pseuds/lunarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many ways to say "I Love You", this is just 100 of them. </p><p>(This is not a consecutive fic, (no chapter will have a relation to the next) although it is in the same setting i.e the boys relationship is cannon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give this idea a shot, if you guys like it, I'll keep at it
> 
> Also thanks to Ellie (thosewhitejeans) for the references <3<3

The old clock on the wall ticked with every agonizingly slow second that passed and Alex lay in bed, sheets pooled around his waist and willing for his tired eyes to droop shut. He tossed and turned, praying he wouldn’t have yet another night of restless sleep. It was no use though, the only antidote to his current problem was 2,789 miles away (yes, he googled it) in New York. 

It was times like these that he missed Miles the most. He missed the soft fingertips that traced endless patterns on his shoulder and the steady thump of a heartbeat beneath his ear, he missed the croaky sleep deprived voice that quietly sang to him and the lips that gently pressed against his bed-head hair. 

These were among the only times he hated his job. He hated the endless mismatched schedules and by God did he fucking loathe the distance. He knew it was unavoidable what with them both being full time musicians; it had been the one worry they had both had at the beginning of their relationship, the one thing that had them questioning whether they would last. All those worries of course had gone out the window once they realized how well they worked together, how perfectly fitting they were for one another, but that just forced Alex to hate the distance all the more. 

Sighing, Alex turned on his side once more, now facing the neon red letters of the digital clock on his nightstand that read 00:24. Running a hand through his hair, he rose into a sitting position. Perhaps a cup of tea would help his eyes shut for the night. As he threw a pair of trackie bottoms he’d gathered from the bedroom floor on, he’d already decided that no, in all probability a cup of tea would not help, but at this point he was willing to give anything a try. 

If Miles were here he’d insist on making the tea himself, kissing Alex on the forehead and murmuring the words “don’t you dare move” as he left the room. Miles’ tea always tasted better, Alex wasn’t sure if Miles just had insanely good tea making skills, or if the mere thought of Miles getting up in the middle of the night to make Alex tea just made it taste better, either way it was delicious. 

The sound of the kettle whistling broke Alex’s train of thought and he began pouring the boiling water into his favourite mug, adding one sugar and just enough milk so that he wouldn’t burn his tongue when he took the first sip. He ventured into the living room, flicking on the light with his spare hand and carefully placing his mug on the coffee table. He reached for his phone to check the time once again, but instead found himself gazing at his screensaver. It was a photo of himself and Miles in some hole-in-the-wall cafe that Matt had so kindly offered to take; Alex’s hair was messy and his eyes were half closed, but he loved the photo anyway because he was wrapped up in Miles’ embrace and just looked so happy. Miles himself looked about as sleep deprived as Alex felt, but his nose was squished against Alex’s cheek and his lips pressed underneath and fuck did he miss Miles. 

That was all it took for Alex to swipe right with his thumb and call that oh so important person. As the phone rang, Alex realized that he’d made a mistake, it was around 03:30 am where Miles was and he was probably sleeping. Decidedly, Alex didn’t bother hanging up, Miles had most likely been woken at that point. 

“Al?” Croaked that perfectly familiar voice. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Alex practically spewed out, “It’s just I’ve been trying to sleep for hours now and I didn’t know what else to do and I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

A little smiles creeped its way onto Alex’s face. Miles was lying, he had been sound asleep when Alex called, because he could sleep though anything, but he didn’t want Alex to feel bad, or guilty. Even in his disrupted sleep state Miles was only thinking of Alex’s feelings. Typical. 

“Yes you could.”

“Would I lie to you?”

Alex snorted, picking up his tea and taking a gulp. 

“Anyway,” Miles continued, “What’s up, buttercup? What’s got you wired?”

Alex sighed for the hundredth time that night and leant his head against the back of the couch. “I miss you.”

It was Miles’ turn to sigh. “I know you do, la, I miss you too, but there’s no point in getting yourself worked up about it, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Doubtful. Weeks seem like years when you’re not here Mi.”

Miles didn’t say anything, but Alex knew he agreed. Distance was one thing Alex knew they mutually hated. Luckily, he’s not as bad as he used to be. The first time the two were away from each other after becoming a couple was hell. Alex had been on tour and no amount of shows could fill the gaping hole he had felt in his heart. Fortunately, with time came the acceptance that he would just have to put up with it and stop feeling sorry for himself, he wasn’t the only person missing somebody. That didn’t mean he missed Miles any less. 

“Did you try making yourself a cup of tea?”

“Yeah, nowhere near as nice as yours though.”

“Stop trying to butter me up Turner,” Miles teased. 

Alex chuckled and took yet another gulp of his mediocre tea. 

“Are you in bed, la?”

“No.”

“Well, go on up and lie down. You might fall asleep talking with me.”

Slowly, Alex lifted himself off the settee and carried his cup to the kitchen, turning the light of on the way out. Miles rambled on about some joke one of the roadies had made while Alex emptied the last of his tea down the sink and made his way upstairs, settling down on his shared bed once again. 

“You all tucked in?”

Alex hummed in response, kicking off his trackie bottoms, closing his eyes and pulling the sheet up past his shoulder. 

“Okay, just close your eyes, love.”

“Already done,” Alex mumbled, the lack of sleep finally catching up on him. 

“You want me to sing to you?”

Alex smiled, breathing out a barely audible, “Yes please.” He didn’t last much longer beyond that, somehow stayed awake through Miles’ rendition of Lou Reed’s ‘Walk on The Wild Side’. However, the “Goodnight love” that echoed though the phone fell on deaf ears and Miles hung up, counting down the days to where a conversation with Alex wouldn’t be through the phone.


	2. "Pull over, let me drive for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah lol sorry if this is shit its late and im tired but i wanted to get something up

Why are funerals always so dull, bleak?

The question played on repeat inside Alex’s mind as he stood respectfully at the back of a crowded church. Life is an amazing gift, why choose to go out in such a colourless way. He meant no disrespect to the dead, he just wondered.

His eyes found Miles shaking the hand of a heartbroken mother with a sad smile that looked so out of place on his face. Alex had already paid his respects to the family, although his eyes couldn’t familiarize themselves with anyone. He hadn’t really known the guy that died either, met him maybe a handful of times, but he was an old friend of Miles so Alex didn’t even toy with the idea of not going. 

Miles had been pretty quiet about the whole ordeal but Alex knew he was hurting. Miles himself hadn’t seen the guy in quite a while, but they’d bunked together while touring one year and had become pretty close. Alex wasn’t sure whether he should be worried about Miles or not; in all the time they’d been together Miles had never lost a loved one, Alex didn’t know how Miles dealt with grief. 

As Miles joined him at the back of the church, Alex placed his hand on Miles’ lower back and left it there for the length of the service, hoped it was even the slightest bit comforting to him. The service itself could only be described in one way: cliché. The priest gave the same trite speech that was used in every funeral Alex had ever been to; ‘He was a beautiful soul and will be sorely missed by the entire community’ etcetera, etcetera. Miles seemed somewhat assuaged by the sermon, so Alex thought it better that he didn’t bring up his previous judgement. 

As they followed the coffin out of the church, Miles held Alex’s arm tightly, curled his fingers around the fabric of the cuff. Alex didn’t bother asking him if he was alright, he knew all he’d get would be a weak smile in return. They watched as the casket was loaded into a hearse, as people began to get into their own cars and follow suit.

“Do you want to go to the graveyard?”

“I’d rather just head home to be honest, it’s a long drive.”

“Alright, love.” Alex replied, taking his partner’s slightly shaking fingers and entwining them with his own. As he led Miles to their car, Alex automatically gravitated toward the driver’s door, but Miles stopped him.

“Do you mind if I drive?” Miles had asked, “Might take my mind off things.”

“Course, la.”

For the most part, the drive had been silent bar the quiet hum of the radio. Alex glanced at Miles every so often, double checking and triple checking just to ease his own mind if not anything else, but spent the majority of ride staring into space. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain every time he thought about Miles’ friend; the guy was just so young. It was a car accident, it could’ve been anyone. It could’ve been Miles. Alex was pulled from his trance when he heard Miles mumble a quiet ‘shit’.

“What is it, Mi?”

“Nothing, it’s fine. Forgot to put on my indicator is all?”

The car journey continued like this for a while; Miles missing a left turn or accidentally running a red light. Alex knew he was stressed and they still had an hour to go before they even reached London. 

“Babe, how ‘bout you pull over and let me drive for a while?”

Miles didn’t so much as glance in Alex’s direction, mumbled ‘I’m fine’, and kept driving. 

“Mi, c’mon, you’re tired, I don’t mind taking over for a while.”

This time, Miles turned his head slightly; a small forced smiled appearing on his face. “Al, I’m fine, I promise.”

Alex dropped it for a while, but when Miles swerved unnecessarily, Alex’s mind couldn’t help but wander to the young friend of Miles who just days ago was living and breathing and still had blood coursing through his veins and now, putting it bluntly, was six feet under. Alex put his foot down. 

“Mi, seriously pull over, I don’t mind driving the rest of the way.”

“I swear I’m fine. “

“Miles pull the car over. I’m driving.”

“Goddammit, I said I’m fine Alex!” Miles voice rose as he slammed his hand on the wheel. 

“Pull the car over right now, or so help me Miles, I will give you something to be angry about. It’s not safe for you to be driving like this.”

The breaks screeched as Miles pulled into a dip at the side of the road. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Miles got out of the car and slammed his door. Alex sighed and brought a hand up to massage his temple. Miles could be so stubborn at times, but he was silently hurting and there was no way Alex could drive home without getting him to talk. Stepping out of the car, Alex made his way over to the other man who was leaning against the bonnet of the car. Alex was already treading on thin ice; he had to choose his words carefully. 

“Mi?”

“Piss off, Alex.”

“Mi, c’mon, you’ve hardly said a word to me since the funeral. Scratch that, you’ve hardly said a word to me since the accident.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve got nothing to say.”

Alex sighed. Miles was being a lot more stubborn than he had anticipated. He didn’t usually bottle up his feelings, he was one who loved to talk, loved the comfort of others when he was feeling down and Alex didn’t know what to do with this obstinate Miles. 

“We both know that’s a lie, Miles.”

Miles remained silent as Alex moved beside him, retreated from Alex’s touch when he tried to comfort him. 

“How am I supposed to help if you won’t even talk to me?”

Again, Alex was faced with nothing other than a stony silence. Miles was breaking in front of him, Alex could feel it, and he didn’t know how to fix him. 

“It’s me, Mi, you don’t have to pretend. Just look at me love.”

Slowly, Miles lifted his head and Alex’s heart shattered as he locked eyes with the younger man. Miles’ eyes were puffy and red with the tears that he refused to let fall; the usual cheery glint was gone and in its place was a darkness Alex had never seen. That was all it took for Alex to envelope Miles in his arms, have him completely succumb to his scent. Miles didn’t try to shy away, just gave in immediately and buried his face in the crook of Alex’s neck. 

“I miss him.” He sniffled against Alex’s suit jacket. 

“I know you do.”

Alex didn’t bother with any of the ‘he’s in a better place’s or ‘I know he’s watching down on you’s because he knew Miles thought all of that was complete bullshit and that wasn’t what he needed. What he needed was tight hugs and hair kisses and the smell of Alex’s aftershave. He needed to go home and curl up with Alex in bed, listen to the heart that thumped beneath his ear and most of all he needed a good cry. A good cry always made things better. 

Alex bundled his heartbroken boyfriend into the passenger seat and began the journey home. Miles was asleep within minutes and Alex breathed a sigh of relief that he had a break from the pain for at least a few minutes.


End file.
